SpongeBob's Big Café Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Café Adventure is A Restaurant Episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Cast * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Sandy * Mrs. Puff * Pearl * Plankton * Gary * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Karen * Larry the Lobster * The Flying Dutchman * Patchy the Pirate * Potty the Parrot * Princess Mindy * King Neptune * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Clyde McBride * Bobby Casagrande * Ronnie Anne Casagrande * Carlota Casagrande * Cj Casagrande * Carl Casagrande * Carlitos Casagrande * Sid Chang * Liam * Rusty Spokes * Zach Gurdle * Stella * Girl Jordan * Haiku * Penelope * Rocky Spokes * Sam Sharp * Sid Chang * Tubb * Sploshy * Finbar * Terence * Wiona * Reg * Amelia * Toot * Puddle * Opal * Tulip * Otto * Lily * Desmond * Dr Ha Song * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa Laa * Po * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Phil & Lil DeVille * Kimi Finster * Susie Carmichael * Spike * Fifi * Fluffy * Ren Hoek * Stimpy * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Master Splinter * April O'Neil * Mayhem * Baron Draxum * Gordon * Waffle * Mr. Blik * Rocko * Spunky * HefferIckis * Oblina * Krumm * Gromble * Arnold * Blue * Steve * Joe * Josh * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Sage * Ginger * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Periwinkle * Magenta * Green Puppy * Orange Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Sunny * Doodle * Rox * Blair * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Dora * Boots * Benny * Isa * Tico * Diego * Baby Jaguar * Swiper * Big Red Chicken * Grumpy Old Troll * Azul * Backpack * Map * Fiesta Trio * Mami * Papi * Abuela * Daisy * Alicia * Boots' Dad * Boots' Mom * Rescue Pack * Click * Bobo Brothers * Timmy Turner * Wanda * Cosmo * Poof * Sparky the Fairy Dog * Chloe * Ryan * Ryan's Mommy * Ryan's Daddy * Combo * Gus * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Jake * Niko Tallides * Everest * Tracker * Sylvia * Arrby * Sweetie * Cali * Chickaletta * Abby Hatcher * Bozzly * Ricky Zoom * DJ * Loop * Scootio * Toot * HobbyPig * HobbyFrog * HobbyBear * HobbyMom * HobbyDad * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Ollie * Buck * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Goddard * Little Bill * Andrew * Fuschia * Kiku * Elephant * Big Bill * Brenda * April * Bobby * Alice The Great * Oobi * Uma * Kako * Grampu * Little Bear * Father Bear * Mother Bear * Duck * Hen * Franklin * Max * Ruby * Bob The Builder * Maggie * Beast * Hamliton * Kipper * Maisy * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Danny Phantom * Tucker * Sam * Jenny Wakeman * Brad * Tuck * Sheldon * Tommy * Tallulah * Hopparoo * Mr Mcoggins * Madame Au Lait * Battersby * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Toph * Zuko * Suki * Appa * Momo * Iroh * Ty Lee * Mai * Azula * Dugee * Norrie * Betty * Tag * Roly * Happy * Julius Jr * Worry Bear * Clancy * Sheree * Ping * Alexander * Tool Box-A-Lot * Chachi * Pocoyo * Pato * Elly * Loula * Ben * Holly * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Granny Pig * Grandpa Pig * Chloe Pig * Baby Alexander * Uncle Pig * Auntie Pig * Miffy Bunny * Snuffy The Dog * Melody Bunny * Grunty Pig * Peter Rabbit * Lily * Benjamin Bunny * Mr. Tod * Squirrel Nutkin * Josephine * Flopsy * Mopsy * Cottontail * Robot * Monster * Sportacus * Stephanie * Ziggy * Stingy * Trixie * Robbie Rotten * Mayor Milford Meanswell * Bessie Busybody * Miss Spider * Holley * Squirt * Bounce * Dragon * Shimmer * Spinner * Wiggle * Snowdrop & Pansy * Chickie Poo * Fluff * Fuzzworth * Milo * Nibbles * Hedgie * Zack and Quack * Kira * Hop and Skip * Belly Up * Fluffy * DJ Lance * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * Milli * Geo * Bot * Jack * Mary * Mel * Oswald * Weenie * Henry * Daisy * Johnny Snowman * Madame Butterfly * Catrina * Eggbert & Leo * Bob The Ball * Mop * Mr. String * Mr. Shoe * Mrs. Shoe * Lacey * Mary Jane * Doris The Door * Little Cup * Plush * Pad * Pencil * Skipper * Private * Kowalski * Rico * King Julien * Olivia * Ian * Mom * Dad * William * Edwin * Perry * Francine * Julian * Swift * Rod * Penny * Brody * Corn * Peg * Butterbean * Dazzle * Cricket * Poppy * Jasper * Invader Zim * Dib * Otis * Pip * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Blaze * AJ * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Squid Dullard * Twister Rodriguez * Eliza * Nigel * Marianne * Donnie * Debbie * Darwin * El Tigre * Kai-Lan * Hoho * Rintoo * Tolee * Lulu * Ye-Ye * Gu-Nai-Nai * Mr. Fluffy * Mei-Mei * Stompy * Wubbzy * Daizy * Widget * Walden * Buggy * Huggy * Earl * CatDog * Shimmer & Shine * Rabbids * Little Charmaers * Dagget Doofus * Norbert Foster * Bessie Higgenbottom * Wally Trollman * Norville * Ogre Doug * Gina Giant * Libby Light Sprite * Bobgoblin * Tak * Shane * David * Puppet * Ms. Foil * Schmuzzies * Fido * Voice * Ron * Natalie * Binyah Binyah * James * Shaina * Vanessa * Jessica * Armando * Bryan * Twist * Shout * Marina * Kiki * Pinky-Dinky-Doo * Tyler * Mr. Guinea Pig * Dan Handerson * The Curious Buddies * Moose A. Moose * Zee D. Bird * Nick Jr. Face * Piper O'Possum * Norton the Mailfish Summary SpongeBob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are so excited to have pretend restaurant at café! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what dessert we should make. Clues # A Cookie # A Scoop of Ice Cream # Another Cookie Answer to Blue's Clues * An Ice Cream Sandwich Transcript * SpongeBob's Big Café Adventure/Transcript Gallery SpongeBob.jpg Patrick-star-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-53.6.jpg Squidward-spongebob.gif Mr. Krabs (1).png Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:Back at the Barnyard TV Spoofs